Hyrule Warriors II: Link's Awakening Adventure
Koei Tecmo |released=June 1, 2018 |genre=Action |modes=1-2 |ratings= |platforms=NX |series=''The Legend of Zelda'' spin-off, Dynasty Warriors spin-off, Hyrule Warriors |prev=''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' (2016) }} Hyrule Warriors II: Link's Awakening Adventure (Japanese: ゼルダ無双﻿２:夢をみる島冒険 ) is a story-based expansion for Hyrule Warriors II, based upon The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. The expansion includes eight new story scenarios set primarily on Koholint Island. It features two brand new playable characters, new non-playable characters, and enemy characters. It also includes a new map for Adventure Mode. Gameplay The main gameplay of Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends is retained for their sequel. Like in Legends, players are able to tap the gamepad to take control of one of the other Warriors currently in battle. Additionally, the player can use the Ocarina item to travel to various Owl Statues around the map. Neither of these abilities can be used on Very Hard difficulty, however. Attacking Hyrule Warriors II is an action beat 'em up spin-off of Koei Tecmo's long-running Warriors titles. Unlike many other games, but like the Warriors franchise, players must take on large hoards of enemies at a single time, as opposed to one-on-one or small groups. In order to combat enemies, players must use various combo attacks, primarily done through combinations of buttons. Every character has a unique weapon (or weapons, in some cases), each with its own set of combo attacks. There are two major types of attacks. There are standard attacks, activated by pressing , and more powerful "strong attacks" that can be be activated by pressing instead. Standard attacks do little damage, but can be chained together for combos, while the strong attacks end combos with more powerful attacks. Defeating enemies (or collecting certain power-ups) fills up the yellow Special Attack gauge. Once filled completely, pressing allows the player to unleash an incredibly strong attack known as a Special Attack. Special Attacks deal more damage than strong attacks, and usually cover an extended range. However, there exists a fourth attack that can be activated through the Magic Meter. Upon filling the Magic Meter completely, pressing the left bumper button allows the player to activate Focus Spirit. In Focus Spirit, the character's attacks and movements are quickened for a short duration of time, with every attack dealing 2x its normal damage output. After the Magic Meter fully drains, the character will activate an attack known as a Furious Force, though pressing any time during the duration of Focus Spirit can also activate a slightly weakened variant of this attack. The Magic Meter is filled by doing combos, with the amount filled being determined by the longevity of the combo. Another big part of the attacking process is the ability to lock on to enemies. Larger enemies with more health, or other Warriors, can be locked-on to. While locked-on to an enemy, the camera will rotate around so the player is always capable of seeing that enemy. Defending While attacking enemies is a large part of the gameplay, being defensive is also important as to conserve health so one is not defeated. Holding the right bumper button puts the player character into a defensive stance, which lowers the amount of damage taken as long as the guard is not broken by stronger attacks. Pressing at any point allows the player to dodge in any direction, which, if timed correctly, can be used to fully avoid taking damage from attacks. Holding simultaneously with a direction on the control stick also forces the character into a sprint. While sprinting through large hoards of weaker enemies, the chances of being attacked by weaker enemies are decreased, as their attack animations are usually slow enough to miss the player. Objectives The main objective of most scenarios is to capture specific keeps while defeating enemies. Keeps are small, square rooms scattered around the battlefield that continually spawn enemies for the army that controls it. Defeating enough enemies within a keep (displayed through a bar placed underneath the small map) will release the boss of the keep, which, upon defeat, will render the keep to the army that defeated them. Some scenarios will challenge the player to complete other tasks, such as defending keeps from giant Bombchu, protecting a Baby Cucco as it travels towards its mother, or various other tasks. Plot Characters :Main article: Hyrule Warriors II § Characters Warriors Several of the playable warriors from Hyrule Warriors II appear in the story expansion as commanders of the two armies. The table below lists the warriors that appear in the story of the game. If the player is playing the standalone title and not the DLC for Hyrule Warriors II, the player is unable to use the characters that do not appear in the story scenarios, and the warriors that do will only have access to a single weapon. If the player is instead playing Hyrule Warriors II with the Link's Awakening Adventure Pack installed, they will have access to all warriors and weapons that were previously unlocked. Soldiers Giant Bosses :Main article: Hyrule Warriors II § Giant Bosses In addition to these bosses, several other bosses appear from the base game. King Dodongo, Helmaroc King, Gohma, The Imprisoned, and Argorok appear in several Adventure Mode scenarios, and Manhandla makes an appearance in both the Adventure Mode and in a story scenario. Stages The expansion features three new stages. While primarily found in the Legend Mode, these stages can also appear in the new map for Adventure Mode. Items :Main article: Hyrule Warriors II § Items Alongside the items from the base of Hyrule Warriors, two new offensive items appear in the Link's Awakening Adventure expansion. Both items are used to defeat the new bosses.